Elventree
| languages = | races = Elves, half-elves, humans | religion = Mielikki, Mystra, Chauntea, Silvanus, Eldath, Eilistraee , Corellon Larethian, and Rillifane Rallathil | currency = | population1 = 900 (including 200 elves) | popyear1 = 1367 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = Swords, armor, parchment, wine, seafood | exports = Fine bows and arrows, wood carvings, tapestries, herbs, medicinal plants, exotic fruit | alignment = | allegiances = | government = | rulertype = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = }} Elventree was a sylvan community in the West Branch of the Moonsea in the forest of Cormanthor. Geography It was surrounded on three sides by low hills dotted with caves. Structure Elventree had been built up with wood on ruins of stone buildings. There was an elegant but natural-looking palace. There were also a number of structures in the branches of trees, which were linked by rope ladders, walkways, and bridges of silver rope and white planks. The ground was reserved for cooking fires and gathering spaces where residents met to pass news or share a song. Inhabitants Elventree was a modest community largely comprised of nonhuman refugees from Hillsfar's Great Law of Humanity. History Elventree was established in 702 DR. It became a haven for half-elves, rangers, artists, druids, and later an outpost for the Harpers. Government Elventree had no formal leadership and no formal laws, but nevertheless the inhabitants were able to live in harmony with each other and with the land. The local Herald office was known as Moonsilver. Elanil Elassidil held this position in 1367 DR. The heraldic symbol of the moon elves that populated Elventree was a black oval with the long axis oriented from lower left to upper right, a silver crescent moon drifting downward, trailing silver stars from each of its points. In 1372 DR, the half-elf Dessaer was called the Lord of Elventree. Trade Elventree was home to a number of fine bowyers and fletchers, as well as wood carvers. Elventree also produced herbs, medicinal plants, exotic fruit, and tapestries. It imported swords, armor, parchment, wine, and seafood. Elventree was not on a caravan route and there were no trading houses. Supplies were brought to the town and carried away by trading parties. When the rare caravan did stop in town, it was considered a festival and the community came together to buy directly from the merchant. Inhabitants Elventree's population of 900 included 200 elves, mostly wood elves, who were viewed as representatives of the Elven Court. Notable Locations ;Temples and Shrines: * Halls of the Unicorn: Elventree's largest temple, located in hollowed-out trunks of fallen trees and dedicated to Mielikki. * Temple to Mystra: Tended to by a masked wizard known only as "the Sentinel." * Other shrines to Chauntea, Silvanus, Eldath, Corellon Larethian, and Rillifane Rallathil. ;Other Establishments: * The Gold Cave: One of the few shops in Elventree, this cave provided all the basics for travel but little else. It was run by the half-elf Amaril Sweetwater in 1367 DR. * The Swaying Bough: An inn located in the branches of a giant oak tree. The proprietor in 1367 DR was Emric. * The Tree Spirits: A fine tavern. ;Other: * Listening Tree: A giant oak standing in the center of Elventree. The branches of the tree itself served as an amphitheater; performances happened here regularly. Notable Inhabitants * Elanil Elassidil, Herald in 1367 DR. * Dessaer, Lord of Elventree (1372 DR). * Fandar, elven swordsman (1372 DR). * Curnil, black-bearded human captain (1372 DR). * Seyll Auzkovyn, drow high priestess of Eilistraee and advisor to Lord Dessaer. (Seyll likely did not reside in Elventree itself, but rather in the vicinity with other Eilistraeeans.) Environs * House of the Harp: A stone harp outside a fieldstone hut in a ravine just outside of town marked a base for the Harpers. The hut led into an underground headquarters with cave rooms and tunnels that linked to other caves in Elventree. The House of the Harp was operated by Shalaer, the ghost of a half-elven bard who communicated with the half-dozen Harpers living in the area. Wands of lightning and magic missile were set up to protect the base. * The Dancing Stone: A site sacred to the worshipers of Eilistraee was located in the vicinity. Because of that, a number of Eilistraeeans (both drow and otherwise) were welcome in the town. Appendix Appearances * Condemnation References Category:Elven settlements Category:Settlements Category:Elven locations Category:Locations in Cormanthor Category:Locations on the Moonsea Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations